Field
The present disclosure relates generally to touch sensitive systems, and more specifically to large scale display systems.
Background Art
The ability to interact with computer applications via touch with displays is ubiquitous for today's consumers. While several touch technologies are possible to support touch interactions, each has advantages and disadvantages that tailor each for particular environments, sizes, and applications. Projected capacitive (PCAP) technology is utilized to support characteristics expected from touch interactions in small screen devices such as handheld devices, e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc. Translating those characteristics for use with larger screens and applications faces challenges.
Large PCAP touchscreen systems that include multiple touch controller application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) to support a large number of sensor electrodes result in increased cost and complexity to achieve acceptable response times and touch detection accuracy compared to smaller PCAP touchscreen systems with a single touch controller ASIC. Further, implementing a single touch controller ASIC that would provide enough sensor input/output (I/O) pins to cover the large number of sensor electrodes required for a large PCAP touchscreen in the same manner as a smaller PCAP touchscreen would be cost prohibitive.